


Puppy Love

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Witches, crack!fic, everyone is animals, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches turn the Winchesters and Cas into animals. I couldn't stop myself. Complete crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in the new year and I don't know how to feel about that.

"Fucking witches." Thought Dean as he pawed his way out of the puddle of his clothes. He was very low to the ground now, and appeared to have four legs. Where his hands and feet had been, there were paws. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Quit shouting, someone might hear!" Sam said from the other side of the room. Sam was backed against a wall, trying to take up as little space as possible. He had turned into a moose. A full grown, gigantic moose, and he was sitting on a motel room floor.

"How can we understand each other?" Asked Dean.

Sam shrugged, or tried to, but moose can't really shrug. "I guess animals can understand each other."

"So like, I'm barking right now, and you're making moose noises?"

"I guess so. Wait a minute, where's Cas?"

Sam couldn't really move without destroying anything, so Dean sniffed around until he found Cas's trenchcoat laying on the floor. Something was moving underneath it, so he lifted it with his snout.

Underneath it was a soft, black kitten, with big blue eyes. Cas had become a kitten.

Dean had been expecting a raven, or at least something with wings, but no. Cas rolled onto his back and stretched, yawning. He looked up at Dean, blinking. "Hello Dean." he said. His voice was much the same, just quieter. Tiny vocal chords, thought Dean. "Hey, Cas." he replied.

He went to sit by Sam, and Cas followed. He managed to nestle himself in between Dean's front paws, and proceeded to sit there and purr softly. It would have been really cute, except for the fact that they were actually humans and this whole thing was freaking Dean out.

"We gotta find the hex bag." said Dean.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna need Bobby's help. Even if we find it, what are we gonna do about it? None of us have thumbs."

Dean sighed. "Do you think Bobby would understand us if we called him?"

"It's worth a shot." Said Sam.

Dean managed to get his phone open and use one of his claws to type Bobby's number.

>

Bobby was having a relatively quiet day. Well, what passed for quiet in the hunter's life. Garth gave him the update on a djinn in Milwaukee, and that was about it. He was having a cup of coffee and going through some old journals when Dean called.

"Bobby." He answered the phone.  
"Ruff- ruff- ruff- rroooww- wwwrr- ruff- rorrowor-"

"Meeoowwwwww- meeeoowww"

"Ruff- roow- worrr-"

Bobby held the phone away from his ear. "What in the name of God is going on over there?" He asked. All he received was more barks, meows, and a something that sounded like a moose.

What the hell were those boys doing? Then he remembered. Oh hell, they had been chasing witches in Indio.

He put the phone back up to his ear and sighed. "I'll be there tomorrow. Try to lay low until then, will ya?"

"Ruff, ruff." Was his answer. He hoped it was a yes.

He put down the phone and grabbed a duffle bag. "Now I really have seen it all." He muttered to himself.

>

That night, they realized they would have to eat, and that they couldn't stomach human food. "I'm really craving some twigs. I think I'm gonna go forage." Said Sam.

"Is it dark enough yet?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I should be able to leave and come back without being seen." He opened the door with his mouth.

It was a struggle for him to get his antlers through the door, but he managed. After that, it was off to the woods for him.

This left Dean and Cas alone in the room, and Dean realized he had no idea where Cas was. The kitten had been sleeping for most of the day, sitting next to Dean. They had found the hex bag and put it on the table, and then watched TV for a while, since there was not much else to do.

Dean discovered Cas stalking around the contertop, looking for food. He was too small to open any of the cabinets, much less the fridge, so he was kind of just pacing the counter trying to climb on stuff.

"Cas, I think we have some tuna, do you want me to get it?"

Cas was perched at the edge of the counter, looking down at Dean. "Yes, but first, I'm not quite sure how to get down from here."

"How did you get up there?" Asked Dean.

"I jumped." Said Cas. "I appear to be able to jump to great heights, but I'm not sure if I can jump down."

"Don't cats always land on their feet or something?"

"Maybe, but I'm not really a cat."

Dean shook his head. Rolling his eyes, he stood up on his hind legs and grabbed the nape of Cas's neck with his teeth. He lifted the cat down.

"Thank you." Said Cas, nuzzling into Dean's side. "I think I have fur in my teeth." Said Dean, making a face. "Just don't do that again."

Cas continued to purr into his side as he went to the fridge. With some careful maneuvering, he managed to get it open and pull out two cans of tuna. They didn't have any other meat, and he didn't know how to buy any. He decided just to tough it out and eat the tuna until Bobby got there.

How were they gonna open them? he thought. He picked one up in his mouth and began to chew. It didn't take him long to crunch it between his teeth, and then he put it down and moved it so that the tuna was open to the air. He did the same to the second one.

By the time Sam came back, Dean and Cas had finished eating and were laying on the bed. Sam clopped in and laid down in front of the other one. Dean briefly wondered if he would snore tonight.

The night passed pretty uneventfully for their first night as animals. Sam didn't snore, and Cas slept curled up in a ball next to Dean's belly. He was really making the most of the cuddly kitten thing. Dean, however, didn't cuddle. He wasn't about to shove Cas away, he wasn't heartless, but part of him was glad Sam was asleep so that he didn't have to watch him smirk in the corner.

At some point during the night, Cas got cold and decided to nestle under one of Dean's paws. So Dean woke up with a little kitten under his paw. He had to admit, it was really really adorable. Especially when said kitten attempted to keep the light out of his face by burying it in Dean's fur.   
When Sam woke up, he just kind of looked at Dean with a questioning expression. Dean did his best to glare back, but it kind of lost its thunder next to the tiny kitten currently curled up next to him.

When Bobby got there, he took one look at the scene in front of him and burst out laughing. "This is some mess you're all in, huh?" He chuckled. In all honesty, it was pretty ridiculous.

Sam made moose noises at Bobby, who continued to laugh. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." He pointed at the hex bag on the counter. "This it?"

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Alright then." Said Bobby. He took it over to the sink and put his lighter to it, dropping it in when it lit up bright blue.   
"Bobby don't turn around!" Yelled Sam. They had all changed back, but they had no clothes on, because animals can't wear clothes. This was especially weird because Dean and Cas were laying literally right next to each other. Dean sprung off of him, and Cas reached up to swat at the light now flooding his face. "Cas, get up' we're people again." Said Dean. Cas just sort of burrito-ed himself in the motel duvet, still trying to sleep.

Sam and Dean, however, quickly put their clothes back on and stood around the table with Bobby. "What do you think, go after the witches, or just go?" asked Sam.

"I think you're better off letting someone else handle this. They killed anybody yet?"

"No, not yet. They're starting small." Answered Dean.

Bobby shook his head. "Then they've won this round.I'll see if I can't put someone else on it."

With that, Bobby left and Sam started packing up the car. Cas was still burrito-ed on the bed, which meant that Dean had the task of trying to rouse him. "Caas, you gotta get up." he said, running his fingers through Cas's hair, the only part of him that was out of the blanket. "Can you please get up?" He asked.

Cas moved into Dean's hand as it ran through his hair. "I really liked being a cat, you know? It was nice."

"Yeah, but you gotta put some clothes on now, and like, come get in the car."

"Okay." sighed Cas. Dean understood a little bit. Cas really just wanted affection, and cats get that whenever they want it.

They drove back to the bunker in defeated silence. They vowed never to talk about the fact that they were animals for the better part of twenty four hours, but also vowed to one day finish those witches.

That night, Cas came into Dean's room and got into his bed, and neither of them said anything. Dean was just happy he wasn't a dog anymore. He figured Cas should be happy that he wasn't a cat, and so he could still cuddle with him, even if Dean wasn't one to cuddle. Everything changes eventually, he thought. Was this really such a bad change?


End file.
